Sensual Lovers
by LEMONravn
Summary: LEMON! YAOI! Goku has an affair with someone you wouldnt expect to be....
1. Sensual Lovers

Title: Sensual lovers Created by: Lemon Raven Typed by: Nayomi Sin Cyra  
  
Warnings: if you have virgin eyes, you might want to close them and leave. May contain homosexual intercourse, sexual situations, adult language and suggested dialogue.  
  
  
  
Goku's eyes slowly opened as he found Vageta sitting on the bed. "Having a smoke?" He called to his silent lover, as he blew a puff of smoke towards him.  
  
"Yea, you know me."  
  
Goku slapped Vageta's ass as the short, troll haired man got up to go to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and took a piss, as Goku decided to join him.  
  
"Hey, you were good last night." Goku whispers in his ear, touching his lips as he walks around him.  
  
Vegeta calls, "not as good as Chi Chi though?"  
  
Goku raises his eyebrow as he talks; "Yea, but I had two kids with her!"  
  
"Well just to let you know," He pauses as he finishes and flushes the toilet, "It was my first."  
  
He walks up to Goku, "But you made it well worth my time." He gently strokes his soft hair as he proceeds to run his tongue in and out of Goku's mouth.  
  
"Oh, you know how I like it." he tells him as he firmly squeezes his tender ass cheeks and slowly pulls him toward himself "nice and dirty baby!"  
  
Suddenly they both fly to the ground while licking all over each other's bodies. Vegata tosses Goku over and yells to him, "I want some more of your ass!"  
  
He forcefully pushes his hard cock through Goku's hole. Goku moans painfully as Vageta continues to steadily ram it in and out. It becomes easier as it begins to ooze all over everything. They both begin to scream desirably to on another as the pace quickens. Goku, now flat on the ground wailing, pulls his lover's dick out.  
  
"It's my turn now." He turns Super Saiyan, as his mate gets harder at the sight  
  
"Oh yea, lets turn it up a notch!" Vageta calls to the ready Goku. Vageta spreads his legs, "Come to me lover." He beckons as Goku continues to rub and masturbates.  
  
"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he yells as he throws Goku on top of himself. With vagets's legs against his shoulders, he pushes his tongue through Vageta's tight ass. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screams as his erected dick stands out. Goku has an orgasm as he pulls his tongue out slowly and sexually and slides his wet tongue up along his crack. He moves the large cylinder up and down through his mouth.  
  
Vegeta comes once more once more as Goku stops and draws back, he swallows seductively. "Yummy." he sensually whispers to the excited man. He finally leaps toward him as he shoves his length into Vegeta's entrance. As this motion is strong, he bends down and attacks vegeta's mouth with his tongue. He pushes his dick all the way in as his tongue goes down vegeta's throat.  
  
"And im spent." 


	2. Sensual Affairs

Sensual Affairs  
  
"Hey baby!" Vegeta calls to Goku, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Quite down with that baby shit!" He covers the mans mouth. "Chi Chi is just in that store there." Goku whispered as he slowly took his hand off his lovers' mouth. Chi Chi walked out of Goodys.  
  
She walked up to the two as they looked unexpectedly at her. "Hey Vegeta," she said as she laid her bags full of clothing and makeup on the concrete beside her. "How are Bulma and Trunks doing?"  
  
He looked down at the ground ashamed that he was cheating on his wife. "Um, they're fine," he looked around trying not to make eye contact with the dressed up woman, "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I've been great," she exclaimed as she hugged her husband affectionately. "Me and Goku just bought some 'toys' for the bed, if you know what I mean." She poked the bashful troll in the ribs. He blushed, looking mockingly at Goku. He shrugged and put his arm around her.  
  
"Well, we got to go, we need to test out our new 'products'." She laughed and dragged her helpless husband off to their house. "Help me!" Goku mouthed back to Vegeta.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku walk into the house. "Gohan, Goten, why don't you both go visit some of your friends or something," she stared at Goku. "Me and your father are very sleepy and don't want to be disturbed." They waited until the both of the boys had left the house and watched them fly off. They ran off into their room.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" "What was that Gohan?" Goten asked as they turned to look back. "Don't ask, lets just keep on going." He answered; his cheeks red.  
  
"But that's the noise that I hear when you and Videl go back into YOUR room." He blushed.  
  
"WhAt!!!" he screamed, "When did you hear this?!?!?" "Lets just keep on going." Gohan muttered; his shoulders were really low all the way to the Kami House.  
  
A dark figure could be seen sneaking out of Gokus house. It flew until it reached Vegetas house, picked the lock, and helped itself in. The figure of a man could be seen on a bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"I've been expecting you," he whispers, as the shadow draws closer.  
  
The figure walked into the light, it was Goku. "Well, it took me longer than I thought," he paused. "She kept me up."  
  
"Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters." He signed for him to come closer. Goku walked over to the seductive male. Vegeta threw Goku over his leg, pulled his pants down, and proceeded to spank him repeatedely.  
  
"You were a bad boy last night." He whispered into his ears. He slid Goku up until he was sitting in his lap. He slowly forced his dick into his lover. Goku smiled with pleasure. Goku slid his shirt off as Vegeta squeezed his chest and licked his nipple.  
  
As they proceeded to do this action, the door flung open. "Goku!" screamed Chi Chi. 


End file.
